I will always love you
by sebas li 2496
Summary: Freddie y Sam reconocen haber cometido el peor error de su vida al haber roto aun sabiendo que se aman pero el amor lo puede todo o no?... es mi pimera historia sobre esta pareja espero que sea de su agrado


**Bueno este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi los capitulo en los que Freddie y Sam están saliendo y luego terminan (también está basado en el capítulo en donde Freddie salva a Carly)**

**Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la historia**

**Feddie's Pov**

Ha pasado dos meses desde que Sam y yo terminamos y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca debimos hacerlo, que lo que hicimos fue el peor error de mi vida...

Estoy sentado en el sofá de La casa de Carly como de costumbre pero esta vez estaba viendo Drake & Josh, ahora que me pongo a pensar esa niña malvada se parece mucho a Carly

Ya llego mama- dijo Sam entrando

Solo me saluda y camina hacia la cocina como si nada parece que las palabras _"te amo" _no significaron nada, parece que nuestra relación no significo nada para ella pero aunque no signifique nada ara ella o que ya lo haya superado yo no... es más las amo más aun de lo que lo hacía antes, cada día la veo y cada día me enamora más pero además de que cada día me enamora más también es un día en el que sufro más

Pero no puedo odiarla simplemente no puedo- FREDDIE- entonces sentí como Sam me había golpeado

Pero qué te pasa?- le dije fingiendo estar enojado porque con ella es imposible enojarse, pero entonce vi como todos estaban alrededor mío viéndome extraño

Qué sucede?- dije aun confundido

Pues te llamábamos como haces 10 minutos pero ni siquiera respondías, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Spencer

Si estoy bien- dije pero yo se que si Sam no está conmigo nunca estaré bien porque yo siempre la amare.

**Sam's Pov**

Freddie ha estado raro estos últimos días y no sé qué le pasa a verdad es que desde que terminamos todo ha sido muy distante con él pero esto debe ser así se supone que solo somos amigos pero en el fondo se que aun lo amo

Estábamos diciendo que sería una gran idea ir por un licuado- le dice y parecía que se sumergió en sus pensamientos una vez más pero de la nada solo dijo

Está bien- y con esas palabras todos nos levantamos y fuimos directo a licuados locos

**General's Pov**

Después de una ronda de licuados y unas insistencias de T-bo por que le compraran comida atravesada, los chicos salieron del local y se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de los Shay pero no sabían que después de ese camino nada volvería a ser igual nunca más

Freddie, tú no tienes que aportar nada solo tu cámara y de ahí calladito- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba de espaldas enfrente de los chicos

Sam no seas tan ruda con Freddie- dijo Carly mientras regañaba a Sam

**Freddie's Pov**

La verdad es que me duele sus comentarios pero aun así trato de que nadie se dé cuenta de nada pero de pronto solo comienzo a ver que las cosas se hacen lentas y los sonidos igual hasta que miro que Sam no vio que debía detenerse pues en sus espaldas estaba la calle y un camión se acercaba la iba a arrollar no podía decir nada así que solo actuaron mis instintos salte y la empuje pero cuando me di la vuelta para salvarme a mi solo pude ver como el camión se acercaba y luego solo la oscuridad total

_Espero que Sam este bien- _Fueron mis pensamientos

**Sam's Pov **

Carly me estar regañando por ser muy dura con Freddie pero lo que no sabe es que esas palabras también me hacen daño a mi mismo de pronto veo como ellos dejan de caminar y siento unos brazos que me empujan ese era Freddie, cuando iba a gritarle paso algo de lo nunca me hubiese esperado un camión arrollo a Freddie

Solo sentí como un poco de sangre me salto a la cara era la sangre de Freddie como pude solo me acerque a él y lo abraza mientras empece a llorar

No Freddie no me dejes por favor- era lo que le decía mientras lo tenía en mis brazo y mi ropa se manchaba de sangra _**su**_ sangre

S-a-a-m-m- dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre de su boca

No Freddie no hables solo lo empeoras ya viene las ambulancia solo resiste por favor por mi- dije usando las palabras que Carly me dijo que o hacían hacer lo que sea

Sam solo-escu-chame- dijo mientras rogaba y lagrimas caían de sus ojos

Yo siempre te amare- y después de decir esas palabras cierra sus ojos para nunca más abrirlos

NO FREDDIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- solo levante la cara y una gota me cayó en la cara y luego mas y mas cayeron parece que solo el clima entiendo cómo me siento

.

**General's Pov**

Al día siguiente en un cementerio se veía al elenco de ICarly y a la familia de Freddie Benson que lloraban por la pérdida de un gran chico un gran amigo. Pasaban las horas y la gente se comenzaba a ir pero solo una chica se quedo hasta que ya nadie estaba y esa chica era Samantha Puckett quien con su mirada perdida recordaba las últimas palabras de su amado

"_Yo siempre te amare"_

Pues yo también lo hare mi amor- susurro mientras las lágrimas la volvían a vencer porque sabia que ella ya no podría vivir sin él ya que ella también murió con él en aquel fatídico accidente

Se dio la vuelva y comenzó a caminar pero antes de eso sintió una brisa de aire y con esa brisa escucho las palabras

"_Nos veremos pronto mi vida"_

La chica caminaba sin rumbo y sin razón y como si fuera cosa del destino llego a la misma calle en la que su amado murió, escucho el mismo sonido de aquel fatídico día y luego ella también cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos más...

**Sam's Pov**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a él...

Freddie- salte a abrazarlo y de pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos vestidos de blanco y había una gran entrada

Pero dónde estamos?- pregunte confundida

Te dije que nos veríamos pronto mi Princesa- dijo con una media sonrisa y luego entendí lo que paso

Ambos estamos muertos?- dije con un poco de miedo

Si pero no importa porque estamos juntos- dijo y solo sujete su mano para encaminarnos hacia la eternidad juntos como siempre debió ser

**Y bueno merece reviews es mi primera historia Seddie pero es una de mis parejas favorita asi que trate de hacer un pequeño one-shot**

**Si le gusto díganme y si no pues no sean tan rudos **

**Nos vemos...**


End file.
